02 Sierpnia 1999
TVP 1 7.00 Życie na gorąco (8/9): Rzym - serial sensacyjny, Polska 1978, reż. Andrzej Konic, wyk. Leszek Teleszyński, Maria Kowalik, Józef Duriasz, Anna Szczepaniak (81 min) 8.20 Giełda 8.30 Wiadomości 8.40 Prognoza pogody 8.45 Bajki dla Jasia i innych dzieci - serial animowany, Niemcy 1986 9.15 Wkoło natury - teleturniej dla dzieci 9.40 Bractwo przygody i zabawy - program dla dzieci 10.10 Pięcioro dzieci i coś (6-ost.) - serial przygodowy, W. Bryt. 1991, 10.40 Drozda show- show (powt.) 11.20 Szlag-szlag trafił - reportaż Krzysztofa Miklaszewskiego 11.30 Smaki Ameryki (8-ost.): Kuchnia afroamerykańska - serial dokumentalny, W. Bryt. 1997 12.00 Wiadomości 12.10 Agrobiznes - rolniczy program informacyjny 12.20 Klan (173,174,175) - telenowela, Polska 1999, reż. Paweł Karpiński, wyk. Halina Dobrowolska, Zygmunt Kęstowicz, Agnieszka Kotulanka, Tomasz Stockinger (75 min) (powt.) 13.35 Kino letnie: Bal urodzinowy (All a ball) - komedia, Węgry 1939, reż. Viktor Banky, 15.10 Polskie lato 15.30 Teleexpress Junior - program dla młodzieży 15.40 Polskie lato 16.15 Moda na sukces (904) - telenowela, USA 1991 (21 min) 16.35 Polskie lato 17.00 Teleexpress 17.20 Sekrety Weroniki (19) - serial komediowy, USA 1997, wyk. Kirstie Alley, Dan Cortese, Kathy Najimy, Wallace Langham (22 min) 17.45 Polskie lato 18.00 Jaka to melodia? - quiz 18.25 Polskie lato 19.00 Wieczorynka: Zwierzaki - cudaki - serial animowany 19.30 Wiadomości, Sport i Prognoza pogody 20.10 Gliniarz z dżungli (The Sentinel) (45) - serial kryminalny, USA 1997, wyk. Richard Burgi, Garrett Maggart, Bruce A. Young, Lisa Akey (45 min) 21.00 Gwiazdy Teatru TV w historiach miłosnych: Historia jednego dnia z epilogiem - sztuka Mervyna Jonesa 21.55 Zaproszenie do Teatru TV 22.00 W centrum uwagi - program informacyjno-publicystyczny 22.15 Czas na komputer - magazyn 22.30 Operacja Samum - tak było naprawdę - reportaż Piotra Kraśki i Jolanty Pieńkowskiej 23.05 Wiadomości i Sport 23.25 Śladami starej kroniki - film dokumentalny 0.10 Mistrzowie kina - Laurence Oliver: Ryszard III (Richard III) - dramat kostiumowy 2.50 Zakończenie programu TVP 2 7.30 Dziennik krajowy 7.50 Studio urody 8.00 Program lokalny 8.30 Co ludzie powiedzą? (31) - serial komediowy, W. Bryt. 1994, reż. Harold Snoad, wyk. Patricia Routledge, Judy Cornwell, Shirley Stelfox, Clive Swift (29 min) 9.05 Pogranicze w ogniu (3/24) - serial sensacyjny, Polska 1990, reż. Andrzej Konic 10.05 Złote marzenia (19) - telenowela, Brazylia 1993, reż. Reynaldo Boury/Roberto Naar, wyk. Patricia Frania, Carolina Pavaneli, Leonardo Vieira, Betriz Segall (50 min) 11.00 Hasło: Przygoda (2): Orchidee dla Andrei - serial przygodowy, Kanada 1994, reż. Jean Mercier, wyk. Marie-Pier Cote, Cedric Pepin (26 min) 11.30 Szpital dziecięcy (8/13) - serial obyczajowy, Australia 1997, reż. Richard Walker/Paul Faint/Marcus North/Denny Lawrence, wyk. Gennie Nevinson, Rachel Szalay, Deborah Galanos, Ian Stenlake (50 min) 12.30 Familiada - teleturniej (powt.) 13.00 Panorama 13.20 Dziennik krajowy (powt.) 13.40 Studio sport: Puchar Konfederacji 14.15 XIX Międzynarodowy Festiwal Cyrkowy w Monte Carlo (2) 15.10 McGregorowie (47/65) - serial przygodowy, Australia 1993, reż. Alister Hallum, wyk. Andrew Clarke, Joshua Lucas, Brett Climo, Guy Pearce (47 min) 16.00 Panorama 16.10 Piraci - teleturniej 16.35 Złotopolscy (66): Miłość jest głupia - telenowela, Polska 1998, reż. Ireneusz Engler, wyk. Ewa Kasprzyk, Henryk Machalica, Anna Nehrebecka, Andrzej Nejman (25 min) (powt.) 17.05 Małe ojczyzny: Dom otwarty - film dokumentalny Juliana Pakuły 17.30 Program lokalny 18.00 Panorama 18.10 Program lokalny 18.30 Va banque - teleturniej 19.00 Złotopolscy (67): Piękne plany - telenowela, Polska 1998, reż. Ireneusz Engler, wyk. Ewa Kasprzyk, Henryk Machalica, Anna Nehrebecka, Andrzej Nejman (25 min) (powt.) 19.30 Lucky Luke (11/26) - film animowany, Francja 1982 20.00 Komedia małżeńska - komedia obyczajowa, Polska 1993, reż. Roman Załuski 21.40 Podporucznik Zośka - wspomnienie o Tadeuszu Zawadzkiem - reportaż 21.50 Dwójkomania 22.00 Panorama 22.25 Prognoza pogody 22.30 Sport telegram 22.40 Tracey bierze na tapetę (8/10) - serial komediowy, USA 1996, reż. Thomas Schlamme, wyk. Tracey Ullman (28 min) 23.10 Niebo złote ci otworzę... - poezja Krzysztofa Kamila Baczyńskiego, reż. Natalia Koryncka - Gruz, wyk. Magdalena Cielecka, Michał Żebrowski 23.45 Na Hożej, Jasnej i Słonecznej - Kazimierz Moczarski 0.40 Zimni i szaleni (Cool and Crazy) - film obyczajowy, USA 1994, reż. Ralph Bakshi 2.05 Zakończenie programu WOT 7.00 (WP) Rudobrody - serial animowany 7.35 (WP) Niebezpieczna Zatoka - serial przygodowy 8.00 Były sobie Ameryki - serial animowany 8.35 (WP) Serce Klarity - telenowela 9.25 (WP) Browary polskie - felieton 9.40 (WP) Wielka historia małych miast - reportaż 10.05 (WP) Telezakupy 10.25 (WP) Spandau Ballet - Przez granice i barykady - koncert 11.35 (WP) Wojna 50 letnia. Izrael i Arabowie - serial dokumentalny 12.25 (WP) Blue Fin - film przygodowy, Australia 1978, reż. Carl Schultz, wyk. Hardy Kruger, Greg Rowe, Elspeth Ballantyne, Liddy Clark (87 min) 13.50 (WP) Telewizyjna encyklopedia multimedialna - serial popularnonaukowy 14.10 (WP) Warzywnik - serial dokumentalny 14.35 (WP) Coronation Street - telenowela 15.05 (WP) Drużyna marzeń - serial dla młodzieży 15.30 Kościół i świat - informator katolicki 15.40 Klan - serial obyczajowy 16.05 Samo życie: Dreszcze - reportaż 16.35 Wiadomości Kuriera 16.40 Historia miłości - serial obyczajowy 17.30 Telewizyjny Kurier Mazowiecki 17.50 Powstanie Warszawskie - serial dokumentalny 18.00 (WP) Panorama 18.10 Telewizyjny Kurier Warszawski 18.30 Tele motor - program motoryzacyjny 18.45 Co, gdzie, kiedy - informator kulturalny 19.05 (WP) Serce Klarity - telenowela 20.00 (WP) Kraina Indygo (6/16) - serial przygodowy, Francja 1995, reż. Jean Sagols, wyk. Francis Huster, Christiana Reali, Marie Jose Nat 21.00 (WP) Studio sport: Polish Open '99 w Tenisie 21.15 (WP) Hobby - magazyn z pasją 21.30 Telewizyjny Kurier Warszawski 21.40 Rozmowa dnia - program publicystyczny 22.00 (WP) Na kłopoty Bednarski (1/7):Kurier z Ankary - serial sensacyjny, Polska 1986, reż. Paweł Pitera, wyk. Stefan Friedman, Stanisław Michalski, Wiktor Sadecki, Grażyna Barszczewska (60 min) 23.00 (WP) Wojny, bitwy, żołnierze - serial dokumentalny 23.55 (WP) Jazz na bis - program rozrywkowy 0.55 Zakończenie programu Polsat 6.00 Piosenka na życzenie 7.00 Wakacyjna muzyka na dzień dobry 7.45 Lato z radiem i Polsatem 8.00 Czarodziejka z Księżyca (68) - serial animowany (25 min) 8.30 Dziedziczna nienawiść (Rei do Gado) (108) - telenowela, Brazylia 9.30 Żar młodości (Young and Restless) (759) - telenowela, Kanada 1996 (55 min) 10.30 Przyjaciele (Friends) (30) - serial komediowy, USA 1994 (25 min) (powt.) 11.00 Renegat (Renegade) (44) - serial sensacyjny, USA 1992, reż. Michael Preece (45 min) (powt.) 12.00 T. J. Hooker (12) - serial sensacyjny, USA 1982-86, wyk. William Shatner, Heather Locklear, James Darren (50 min) 13.00 Idź na całość - show z nagrodami 14.00 Po prostu miłość (Por Amore) (44) - telenowela, Brazylia 1997 15.00 Życie jak poker (45) - telenowela, Polska, reż. Waldemar Krzystek (25 min) 15.30 Przygody Braci Mario (13) - serial animowany (25 min) 16.00 Informacje 16.15 Skrzydła (Wings) (151) - serial komediowy, USA 1997, wyk. Tim Daly, Steven Weber, Crystal Bernard, Thomas Haden Church (25 min) 16.45 Roseanne (125) - serial komediowy, USA 1988-1996, wyk. Roseanne, John Goodman, Laurie Metcalf, Lecy Goranson (25 min) 17.15 Przyjaciele (Friends) (31) - serial komediowy, USA 1994, wyk. Jennifer Aniston, Courtney Cox, Lisa Kudrow, Matthew LeBlanc (25 min) 17.50 Powrót Supermana (Lois & Clark: The New Adventures of Superman) (9) - serial przygodowy, USA 1993 18.45 Informacje 18.55 Prognoza pogody 19.00 Po prostu miłość (Por Amore) (45) - telenowela, Brazylia 1997, reż. Paulo Ubiratan/Ricardo Waddington (50 min) 2 20.00 MEGA HIT: Pole rażenia (Striking Distance) - film sensacyjny, USA 1993, reż. Rowdy Herrington, wyk. Bruce Willis, Sarah Jessica Parker, Dennis Farina, Tom Sizemore (97 min) 20.50 Losowanie LOTTO i Szczęśliwego Numerka przerwie filmu 21.55 Ally McBeal (29) - serial obyczajowy, USA 1997, wyk. Calista Flockhart, Gil Bellows, Greg German, Jane Krakowski 22.50 Wyniki losowania LOTTO 22.55 Informacje i biznes informacje 23.10 Prognoza pogody 23.15 Polityczne graffiti 23.30 13 Posterunek (17) - serial komediowy, Polska 1997, reż. Maciej Ślesicki, wyk. Cezary Pazura, Marek Perepeczko, Agnieszka Włodarczyk, Marek Walczewski (25 min) 0.05 Impuls (Pulse) - horror, USA 1988, reż. Paul Golding, wyk. Cliff de Young, Roxanne Hart, Joey Lawrence (87 min) 1.40 Muzyka na BIS 5.00 Pożegnanie TVN 6.45 Maraton uśmiechu - liga dowcipów - program rozrywkowy 7.15 Latarnia Solusia (20) - serial animowany dla dzieci 7.45 Pinokio (33) - serial animowany dla dzieci 8.10 Piotruś Pan (1) - serial animowany dla dzieci 8.35 Kleszcz (25) - serial animowany dla dzieci 9.00 Szkoła złamanych serc (161) - serial dla młodzieży, Australia 9.30 W naszym kręgu (51) - serial dla młodzieży, Australia 10.00 Paulina (100) - serial obyczajowy, Meksyk 10.50 Maria De Nadie (74) - telenowela, Argentyna 11.40 Cristina (25) - serial obyczajowy, Meksyk 12.30 Rozmowy o Północy (2) - serial sensacyjny, USA 13.20 Telesklep 13.45 Latarnia Solusia (20) - serial animowany dla dzieci 14.10 Pinokio (33) - serial animowany dla dzieci 14.35 Piotruś Pan (1) - serial animowany dla dzieci 15.00 Kleszcz (25) - serial animowany dla dzieci 15.25 Szalony świat (7) - serial dla młodzieży 15.55 Pepsi Chart - program muzyczny 16.25 Dziedziczka (4) - serial obyczajowy, Meksyk 17.15 TVN Fakty Regionalne 17.30 Kręć z nami - program rozrywkowy. 18.00 Paulina (101) - serial obyczajowy, Meksyk 18.55 Pogoda 19.00 TVN Fakty 19.25 Sport 19.30 Cristina (26) - serial obyczajowy, Meksyk 20.25 Pogoda 20.30 Ptasiek (Birdy) - dramat obyczajowy, USA 1984, reż. Alan Parker, wyk. Matthew Modine, Nicolas Cage, John Harkins, Sandy Baron (130 min) 22.40 Fakty, ludzie, pieniądze - magazyn gospodarczy 23.10 Fakty 23.15 Pogoda 23.20 Jedwabne pończoszki (19) - serial sensacyjny, USA. 0.15 Drew Carew Show (21) - serial komediowy, USA 0.45 Pani Komisarz (21) - serial sensacyjny, Niemcy 1.25 Granie na zawołanie - program rozrywkowy 3.25 Granie na ekranie - program rozrywkowy TV Polonia 07.00 Program dnia - TV Polonia zaprasza 07.05 Dziennik krajowy 07.30 NATO bez ograniczeń 08.00 Kot w butach (24/26) - serial animowany (powt.) 08.20 Ala i As: Układamy bajki - program dla dzieci (powt.) 09.00 Wiadomości 09.15 Czasy - katolicki magazyn informacyjny 09.30 Godzina 'W' - dramat wojenny, Polska 1979, reż. Janusz Morgenstern, wyk. Jerzy Gudejko, Ewa Błaszczyk, Jan Piechociński, Emilia Krakowska (78 min) (powt.) 10.45 Miklosz Deki Czureja w Teatrze Stu w Krakowie (powt.) 11.40 Notacje: Testament - reportaż Barbary Pawlak (powt.) 12.00 Wiadomości 12.10 Małe ojczyzny: Zapatrzenie - film dokumentalny Krystyny i Michała Bogusławskiech (powt.) 12.40 Biały żagiel na Jeziorze Ontario - reportaż Wojciecha Zielińskiego (powt.) 13.00 Fitness Club (26-ost.) - serial obyczajowy, Polska 1995, reż. Paweł Karpiński (24 min) (powt.) 13.30 Latarnik - magazyn kulturalny (powt.) 14.00 Kuchnia polska: Sałatka jarzynowa - magazyn kulinarny (powt.) 14.10 Tata, a Marcin powiedział: Komfort - przypowiastka satyryczna 14.20 Na tropie (6/13) - serial animowany 14.30 Panorama 14.50 Program dnia 15.00 Aby do świtu (11/18): Strajk - serial obyczajowy, Polska 1992, reż. Radosław Piwowarski, wyk. Piotr Fronczewski, Jerzy Bończak, Monika Bolly, Ewa Ziętek (19 min) 15.30 Telewizyjna Szkoła Teatralna (6): Rozmowa (2) 16.00 Panorama 16.10 Kot w butach (25/26) - serial animowany 16.30 Klub pana Rysia: Przełomy Dunajca - magazyn dla młodych widzów 17.00 Teleexpress 17.15 Małe ojczyzny: Oberek - film dokumentalny Agnieszki Arnold 17.40 Polska - Świat 2000: Aleksander Wolszczan - reportaż Lambrosa Ziotasa 18.00 Sportowy tydzień 19.00 Dziennik Telewizyjny - program Jacka Fedorowicza 19.10 Galeria malarstwa polskiego: Bretonka na progu domu - Anna Bilińska 19.20 Dobranocka: Pomysłowy Dobromir (17) - serial animowany 19.30 Wiadomości 19.55 Prognoza pogody 20.00 Sport 20.05 07 zgłoś się: Strzał na dancingu - serial kryminalny, Polska 1981, reż. Krzysztof Szmagier, wyk. Bronisław Cieślak, Zdzisław Kozień, Ewa Florczak, Zdzisław Tobiasz (85 min) 21.30 Mała rzecz a cieszy (21): W szponach sexu, Koleś trenuje - filmy animowane dla dorosłych 21.40 Piosenki na temat - program rozrywkowy 22.00 Mord w Jekateryburgu - film dokumentalny Włodzimierza Szpaka 22.30 Panorama 22.55 Prognoza pogody 23.00 Okna: Nałóg - program Mariusza Grzegorzka i Wojciecha Eichelberga 23.40 Od Bacha do Beatlesów - Koncerty Antonia Vivaldiego (stereo) 00.10 W centrum uwagi - program informacyjno-publicystyczny 00.25 Program dnia - Powitanie widzów amerykańskich 00.30 Aby do świtu (11/18): Strajk - serial obyczajowy, Polska 1992, reż. Radosław Piwowarski (19 min) (powt.) 00.55 Małe ojczyzny: Oberek - film dokumentalny Agnieszki Arnold (powt.) 01.20 Pomysłowy Dobromir - serial animowany (powt.) 01.30 Wiadomości, Sport i Prognoza pogody (powt.) 02.00 07 zgłoś się: Strzał na dancingu - serial kryminalny, Polska 1977, reż. Krzysztof Szmagier (powt.) 03.25 Mała rzecz a cieszy (21): W szponach sexu, Koleś trenuje - filmy animowane dla dorosłych (powt.) 03.40 Piosenki na temat - program rozrywkowy (powt.) 04.00 Mord w Jekateryburgu - film dokumentalny Włodzimierza Szpaka (powt.) 04.30 Panorama (powt.) 04.55 Prognoza pogody (powt.) 05.00 Sportowy tydzień (powt.) 06.00 W centrum uwagi - program informacyjno-publicystyczny (powt.) 06.15 Aby do świtu (11/18): Strajk - serial obyczajowy, Polska 1992, reż. Radosław Piwowarski (19 min) (powt.) 06.40 Polska - Świat 2000: Aleksander Wolszczan - reportaż Lambrosa Ziotasa (powt. RTL 7 6.00 Rodzina Potwornickich - serial komediowy 6.20 Autostrada do Nieba - serial familijny 7.10 Powrót na Wyspę Skarbów - serial przygodowy 8.00 Odjazdowe kreskówki: Dennis rozrabiaka, Simba - król lew, Amerykańska opowieść - filmy animowane 8.25 Cienka niebieska linia - serial komediowy 9.00 Marnie - film sensacyjny, USA 1964, reż. Alfred Hitchcock, wyk. Sean Connery, Tippi Hedren, Diane Baker, Martin Gabel (124 min) 11.10 Wieczór z wampirem: Bogusław Kaczyński, Władysław Kozakiewicz - talk show prowadzony przez Wojciecha Jagielskiego 12.15 Teleshopping 12.50 Zoom - magazyn sensacji 13.20 Autostrada do Nieba - serial familijny 14.10 Szwajcarscy Robinsonowie - serial przygodowy 14.40 Ukryta kamera - program rozrywkowy 15.05 Odjazdowe kreskówki: Kacper, Rocky Łoś - superktoś, Superpies - filmy animowane 16.20 Dziewczyna z komputera - serial komediowy 16.45 Sliders - serial SF 17.35 Trzecia planeta od Słońca - serial komediowy 18.00 Sunset Beach - serial obyczajowy 18.50 7 minut - wydarzenia dnia - program informacyjny 19.00 Zoom - magazyn sensacji 19.35 Rodzina Potwornickich - serial komediowy 20.00 Nieczysta gra (Wild Card) - film sensacyjny, USA 1992, reż. Mel Damski, wyk. Powers Boothle, Rene Auberjonois, Terry O'Quinn, Michael Shaner (80 min) 21.35 City Life - serial obyczajowy 22.25 Repo Man - komedia, USA 1984, reż. Alex Cox, wyk. Emilio Estevez, Harry Dean Stanton, Vonetta McGee, Olivia Barash (90 min) 0.00 Zoom - magazyn sensacji 0.30 Policjanci z Miami - serial kryminalny 1.15 Nieczysta gra (Wild Card) - film sensacyjny, USA 1992, reż. Mel Damski, wyk. Powers Boothle, Rene Auberjonois, Terry O'Quinn, Michael Shaner (80 min) (powt.) 2.35 Teleshopping Polsat 2 06.00 Przytul mnie - program muzyczny 07.00 Na topie - program muzyczny 07.30 Kamera start - teleturniej 08.00 TV Market 08.30 Opowieści nie z tej ziemi (22) - serial dla dzieci 09.00 Superboy (30) - serial dla dzieci 09.30 Mroczne niebo (Dark Skies) (3) - serial SF, USA 1996, wyk. Eric Close, Megan Ward, J. T. Walsh (powt.) 10.30 Aniołki Charliego (28) - serial kryminalny, USA 1976-81 (45 min) 11.30 Żar młodości (Young and Restless) (767) - telenowela, Kanada 1996 (50 min) 12.30 Disco Relax - program muzyczny 13.30 Superstar - program satyryczny z udziałem Jacka Ziobro 14.00 Szok-blok - program muzyczny 14.30 Dżana - program muzyczny 15.00 Piosenka na życzenie 16.00 Prawo do miłości (24) - telenowela, Brazylia 1987, wyk. Gloria Pires, Carlos Vereza, Lauro Corona, Cristina Proschaska (25 min) 16.30 Tajemnice piasków (24) - telenowela, Brazylia 1996, wyk. Gloria Pires, Guilherme Fontes, Raul Cortez, Viviane Pasmanter (25 min) 17.00 Informacje 17.15 Opowieści nie z tej ziemi (23) - serial dla dzieci 17.45 Drużyna 'A' (84) - serial sensacyjny, USA 1983, wyk. George Peppard, Dirk Benedickt (50 min) 18.35 Superboy (31) - serial dla dzieci. Obcy porywają Lanę Lang i okradają Superboya z jego mocy... 19.00 Star Trek: Stacja kosmiczna (Star Trek: Deep Space Nine) (27) - serial SF, USA 1996, reż. Peter Lauritson, wyk. Avery Brooks, Rene Auberjonois, Siddiq El Fadil, Terry Farrell (45 min) 19.50 Informacje 20.05 Gliniarz i prokurator (Jack and the Fatman) (69) - serial kryminalny, USA 1987-1992, wyk. William Conrad, Joe Penny, Alan Campbell, Lu Leonard (50 min) 21.00 Ośmiornica (La Piovra) (11) - serial kryminalny, Włochy 1984, reż. Damiano Damiani, wyk. Michaele Placido, Fluvia Bucci, Florinda Bolkan (66 min) 22.20 Amos i Andrew (Amos & Andrew) - komedia sensacyjny, USA 1993, reż. E. Max Frye, wyk. Nicolas Cage, Samuel L. Jackson, Dabney Coleman, Brad Dourif (92 min) 00.00 Drużyna 'A' (79) - serial sensacyjny, USA 1983 (powt.) 01.00 Przytul mnie - nocny program muzyczny 02.00 Piosenka na życzenie 03.00 Pożegnanie Canal + 7.00 Sto zdjęć naszego stulecia - film dokumentalny, Francja 1998 7.10 Diabelski Młyn - filmy animowane 7.30 Futbol Mundial - magazyn piłki nożnej 8.00 (K) Doniczkowce - film animowany 8.30 (K) 13 Posterunek - serial komediowy 9.00 (K) Nirwana (Nirvana) - film SF, W. Brytania/Francja/Włochy 1997, reż. Gabriele Salvatores, wyk. Christopher Lambert, Emmanuelle Seigner, Diego Abatantuono, Sergio Rubini (110 min) 10.50 (K) Zimowe wakacje (La classe de la neige) - dramat obyczajowy, Francja 1998, reż. Claude Miller, wyk. Clement van den Bergh, Lkman Nalcakan, Francois Roy, Yves Verhoeven (94 min) 12.30 (K) Nigdzie indziej - talk show Tomasza Raczka i Rafała Turowskiego 13.30 (K) Prawie jak anioł (Not Quite an Angel) - film przygodowy, USA 1996, reż. Jerry Jacobs, wyk. Cameron Sturn, Mallory Farrow, Sally Truitt (86 min) 15.00 (K) Deser: Wtorkowy poranek - film krótkometrażowy 15.35 (K) Jutro w New Jersey (New Jersey Drive) - dramat społeczny, USA 1996, reż. Nick Gomez, wyk. Sharon Corley, Gabriel Casseus, David Egglestone, Samantha Brown (93 min) 17.10 (K) Szaleni Wikingowie - serial animowany 17.35 (K) Lawendowy zamek - serial animowany 18.00 Nie przegap 18.05 Diabelski Młyn - filmy animowane 18.30 24 godziny - reportaż 19.30 Diabelski Młyn - filmy animowane 19.50 Sto zdjęć naszego stulecia - film dokumentalny, Francja 1998 20.00 (K) Tajemnica Inków (Secret of the Incas) - film przygodowy, USA 1954, reż. Jerry Hopper, wyk. Charlton Heston, Robert Young, Nicole Maurey (97 min) 21.40 (K) Cień na duszy - film dokumentalny 22.35 (K) Mały Fauss i wielki Halsy (Little Fauss and Big Halsy) - film przygodowy, USA 1970, reż. Sidney J. Furie, wyk. Robert Redford, Michael J. Pollard, Lauren Hutton, Noah Berry (95 min) 0.15 (K) Powrót żywych trupów 3 - horror (93 min) 1.50 (K) Mroczne miasto (The Trigger Effect) - film sensacyjny, USA 1996, reż. David Koepp, wyk. Kyle MacLachlan, Elisabeth Shue, Dermont Mulroney, Eichard T. Jones (91 min) 3.25 (K) Pan Anatol szuka miliona - komedia, Polska 1996, reż. Jan Rybkowski, wyk. Tadeusz Fijewski, Helena Makowska, Andrzej Szczepkowski, Kazimierz Opaliński (73 min) 4.40 (K) Hoodlum - Gangster (Hoodlum) - film kryminalny, USA 1997, reż. Bill Duke, wyk. Laurence Fishburne, Tim Roth, Andy Garcia (125 min) 6.50 (K) Deser: Agypten - film krótkometrażowy Polonia 1 05.35 Top Shop 07.45 Johanna - telenowela, Brazylia, reż. Paulo Roberto Bastos, wyk. Regina Duarte 08.20 Top Shop 12.20 Namiętności - telenowela, Argentyna, reż. Juan David Elicetche, wyk. Grecia Colmenares, Raul Taibo 13.20 Top Shop 17.45 Namiętności - telenowela, Argentyna, reż. Juan David Elicetche, wyk. Grecia Colmenares, Raul Taibo 18.45 Przysmaki życia - program Małgorzaty Potockiej 19.30 Klub Hawaje - serial dla młodzieży 20.00 Top Shop 21.00 Bia - film animowany dla dzieci 21.30 Passioni - serial obyczajowy, Włochy, reż. Fabrizio Costa, wyk. Virna Lisi, Glorgio Albertazzi 22.10 Auto salon - magazyn motoryzacyjny 22.45 Top Shop 00.55 Magazyn erotyczny 01.20 Hot Shop TMT 07.00 Program dnia 07.05 TMT w krainie bajki - filmy animowane 10.05 Teraz Muzyczna Telewizja 10.30 Zdumiewający Amsterdam - film dokumentalny, Holandia 1998 11.00 Lato z TMT - reportaże 11.30 Filmy animowane 13.00 TV Shop - magazyn reklamowy 14.00 Ameryka w perspektywie - serial dokumentalny, USA 1996 14.30 Teraz Muzyczna Telewizja 15.00 Filmy animowane 16.00 Pod słońcem Afryki - serial przyrodniczy, USA 1998 16.30 Na piątym biegu - magazyn motoryzacyjny 17.00 Telewizja Maksymalnej Temperatury - program publicystyczny 17.30 Wielokulturowość - film dokumentalny, W. Bryt. 1998 18.00 Czas na Zoo - serial przyrodniczy, Polska 1999 18.30 TMT w krainie bajki - filmy animowane dla dzieci 20.00 Smak muzyki - program muzyczny 20.30 Jednym śladem - magazyn motoryzacyjny 21.00 Lato z TMT - reportaże 21.30 Telewizja Mamy i Taty: Kickboxer 2 - film sensacyjny, USA 1990, reż. Albert Pyun, wyk. Sasha Mitchell, Peter Boyle, Dennis Chan, Cary-Hiroyuki Tagawa (90 min) 23.00 Telewizja Mamy i Taty: Ciężka droga (Hard Road) - film sensacyjny, W. Bryt. 1988, reż. Colin Finbow, wyk. Max Rennie, Francessa Camillo, Luke Jones, Amanda Murray (90 min) Komedia 08.00 Dyżurny satyryk kraju - program Tadeusza Drozdy 08.30 Złodziej z Bagdadu (Thief of Bagdad) - film przygodowy, W. Bryt. 1940, reż. Ludwig Berger, wyk. June Duprez, Rex Ingram, Miles Malleson, Mary Morris (90 min) 10.00 Jacek Ziobro Superstar - magazyn satyryczny 10.30 Jak zdobyć miliard (Certains l'aiment froide) - komedia, Francja 1959, reż. Jean Bastia, wyk. Pierre Dudan, Francis Blanche, Louis de Funes, Jean Richard (85 min) 12.00 Byle do poniedziałku - serial komediowy 12.30 Cały ten taniec - komedia muzyczna 14.20 Jacek Ziobro Superstar - magazyn satyryczny 14.50 Przedział złamanych serc (Celles qu'on n'a pas eues) - komedia, Francja 1980, reż. Pascal Thomas, wyk. Michel Galabru, Daniel Ceccaldi, Bernard Menez, Sophie Grimaldi (110 min) 16.40 Just Kidding - ukryta kamera 16.50 Dyżurny satyryk kraju - program Tadeusza Drozdy 17.20 Droga do Welleville (The Road to Wellville) - komedia obyczajowa, USA 1995, reż. Alan Parker, wyk. Anthony Hopkins, Bridget Fonda, Matthew Broderick, Dana Carvey (108 min) 19.20 Byle do poniedziałku - serial komediowy 19.50 Wszyscy są dobrzy, wszyscy są mili (Tout le monde il est beau, tout le monde il est gentil) - komedia, Francja 1972, reż. Jean Yanne, wyk. Jean Yanne, Bernard Blier, Marina Vlady, Michel Serrault (106 min) 21.40 Łowcy skandali (Scandalous) - komedia, USA 1984, reż. Rob Cohen, wyk. Robert Hays, John Gielgud, Pamela Stephenson, Jim Dale (94 min) 23.10 To jest kino - program rozrywkowy 23.40 Dyżurny satyryk kraju - program Tadeusza Drozdy 00.10 Hydraulik (The Plumber) - komedia, Izrael 1988, reż. Miki Behagen, wyk. Tuvia Tzafir, Assi Henegbbi, Klara Ron (90 min) 01.40 Zakończenie programu Dla Ciebie 07.00 Maguy - serial komediowy 07.30 Gotuję bo lubię - magazyn kulinarny 08.00 Dynastia - serial obyczajowy 09.00 Santa Barbara - serial obyczajowy 10.00 Micaela - telenowela 11.00 Smakosze i rozkosze - magazyn kulinarny 11.30 Tajemnicza Dama - telenowela 12.30 Maguy - serial komediowy 13.00 Santa Barbara - serial obyczajowy 14.00 Dynastia - serial obyczajowy 15.00 Micaela - telenowela 16.00 Dynastia - serial obyczajowy 17.00 Santa Barbara - serial obyczajowy 18.00 Moda, znaki, rock'n'roll - program rozrywkowy 18.30 Tajemnicza Dama - telenowela 19.30 Maguy - serial komediowy 20.00 Dynastia - serial obyczajowy 21.00 Quennie - serial obyczajowy 22.00 Santa Barbara - serial obyczajowy 23.00 Czas na miłość - serial erotyczny 23.30 Tajemnicza Dama - telenowela 00.30 Quennie - serial obyczajowy 01.30 Dynastia - serial obyczajowy 02.30 Czas na miłość - serial erotyczny 03.00 Zakończenie programu TV 3 Bydgoszcz 07.00 (WP) Rudobrody - serial animowany 07.35 (WP) Niebezpieczna Zatoka - serial przygodowy 08.00 Od poniedziałku do piątku - magazyn poranny 08.35 (WP) Serce Klarity - telenowela 09.25 (WP) Browary polskie - felieton 09.40 (WP) Wielka historia małych miast - reportaż 10.05 (WP) Telezakupy 10.25 (WP) Spandau Ballet - Przez granice i barykady - koncert 11.35 (WP) Wojna 50 letnia. Izrael i Arabowie - serial dokumentalny 12.25 (WP) Blue Fin - film przygodowy, Australia 1978, reż. Carl Schultz, wyk. Hardy Kruger, Greg Rowe, Elspeth Ballantyne, Liddy Clark (87 min) 13.50 (WP) Telewizyjna encyklopedia multimedialna - serial popularnonaukowy 14.10 (WP) Warzywnik - serial dokumentalny 14.35 (WP) Coronation Street - telenowela 15.05 (WP) Drużyna marzeń - serial dla młodzieży 15.30 Były sobie Ameryki - serial animowany 16.00 Panorama 16.10 Zbliżenia - magazyn informacyjny 16.15 Magazyn toruński 16.45 Klan - serial obyczajowy 17.10 Dobrze być... kelnerem - program edukacyjny 17.30 Przez całe lato - magazyn 18.00 (WP) Panorama 18.10 Zbliżenia - magazyn informacyjny 18.30 Studio sport: I liga żużla 19.05 (WP) Serce Klarity - telenowela 20.00 (WP) Kraina Indygo (6/16) - serial przygodowy, Francja 1995, reż. Jean Sagols, wyk. Francis Huster, Christiana Reali, Marie Jose Nat 21.00 (WP) Studio sport: Polish Open '99 w Tenisie 21.15 (WP) Hobby - magazyn z pasją 21.30 Przez całe lato - magazyn 21.45 Zbliżenia - magazyn informacyjny 22.00 (WP) Na kłopoty Bednarski (1/7):Kurier z Ankary - serial sensacyjny, Polska 1986, reż. Paweł Pitera, wyk. Stefan Friedman, Stanisław Michalski, Wiktor Sadecki, Grażyna Barszczewska (60 min) 23.00 (WP) Wojny, bitwy, żołnierze - serial dokumentalny 23.55 (WP) Jazz na bis - program rozrywkowy 01.00 Zakończenie programu TV 3 Kraków 07.00 (WP) Rudobrody - serial animowany 07.35 (WP) Niebezpieczna Zatoka - serial przygodowy 08.00 Kronika 08.10 Rola - magazyn rolniczy 08.35 (WP) Serce Klarity - telenowela 09.25 (WP) Browary polskie - felieton 09.40 (WP) Wielka historia małych miast - reportaż 10.05 (WP) Telezakupy 10.25 (WP) Spandau Ballet - Przez granice i barykady - koncert 11.35 (WP) Wojna 50 letnia. Izrael i Arabowie - serial dokumentalny 12.25 (WP) Blue Fin - film przygodowy, Australia 1978, reż. Carl Schultz, wyk. Hardy Kruger, Greg Rowe, Elspeth Ballantyne, Liddy Clark (87 min) 13.50 (WP) Telewizyjna encyklopedia multimedialna - serial popularnonaukowy 14.10 (WP) Warzywnik - serial dokumentalny 14.35 (WP) Coronation Street - telenowela 15.05 (WP) Drużyna marzeń - serial dla młodzieży 15.30 Powitanie 15.45 Closterkeller - koncert 16.35 Letni goście TV Kraków 16.45 Televideo - program poradnikowy 17.00 Magazyn rodzinny 17.15 Kundel bury i kocury - magazyn 17.30 Marzenia i kariery - program publicystyczny 17.40 Na rynku pracy - magazyn 17.50 Ludzie i wydarzenia 18.00 (WP) Panorama 18.10 Kronika 18.30 Z plecakiem i walizką - magazyn turystyczny 19.05 (WP) Serce Klarity - telenowela 20.00 (WP) Kraina Indygo (6/16) - serial przygodowy, Francja 1995, reż. Jean Sagols, wyk. Francis Huster, Christiana Reali, Marie Jose Nat 21.00 (WP) Studio sport: Polish Open '99 w Tenisie 21.15 (WP) Hobby - magazyn z pasją 21.30 Kronika 21.45 Studio sport 22.00 (WP) Na kłopoty Bednarski (1/7):Kurier z Ankary - serial sensacyjny, Polska 1986, reż. Paweł Pitera, wyk. Stefan Friedman, Stanisław Michalski, Wiktor Sadecki, Grażyna Barszczewska (60 min) 23.00 (WP) Wojny, bitwy, żołnierze - serial dokumentalny 23.55 (WP) Jazz na bis - program rozrywkowy 01.20 Zakończenie programu PTV 3 Poznań 07.00 (WP) Rudobrody - serial animowany 07.35 (WP) Niebezpieczna Zatoka - serial przygodowy 08.00 Teleskop 08.15 Medycyna i Ty - magazyn medyczny 08.35 (WP) Serce Klarity - telenowela 09.25 (WP) Browary polskie - felieton 09.40 (WP) Wielka historia małych miast - reportaż 10.05 (WP) Telezakupy 10.25 (WP) Spandau Ballet - Przez granice i barykady - koncert 11.35 (WP) Wojna 50 letnia. Izrael i Arabowie - serial dokumentalny 12.25 (WP) Blue Fin - film przygodowy, Australia 1978, reż. Carl Schultz, wyk. Hardy Kruger, Greg Rowe, Elspeth Ballantyne, Liddy Clark (87 min) 13.50 (WP) Telewizyjna encyklopedia multimedialna - serial popularnonaukowy 14.10 (WP) Warzywnik - serial dokumentalny 14.35 (WP) Coronation Street - telenowela 15.05 (WP) Drużyna marzeń - serial dla młodzieży 15.30 Magazyn polonijny 16.00 Mała czarna z Telewizją Poznań 16.15 Teleskop 16.35 Co, gdzie, kiedy - informacje 16.40 Opowieści o smakach 16.50 Klan - serial obyczajowy 17.15 Gotujemy - program kulinarny 17.30 Magazyn sportowy 17.45 Spojrzenia - magazyn reporterów 17.55 Paragraf - magazyn 18.00 (WP) Panorama 18.10 Teleskop 18.30 Teleskop miejski 18.45 Afisz 19.05 (WP) Serce Klarity - telenowela 20.00 (WP) Kraina Indygo (6/16) - serial przygodowy, Francja 1995, reż. Jean Sagols, wyk. Francis Huster, Christiana Reali, Marie Jose Nat 21.00 (WP) Studio sport: Polish Open '99 w Tenisie 21.15 (WP) Hobby - magazyn z pasją 21.30 Teleskop miejski 21.45 Paragraf - magazyn 21.55 Co, gdzie, kiedy - informacje 22.00 (WP) Na kłopoty Bednarski (1/7):Kurier z Ankary - serial sensacyjny, Polska 1986, reż. Paweł Pitera, wyk. Stefan Friedman, Stanisław Michalski, Wiktor Sadecki, Grażyna Barszczewska (60 min) 23.00 (WP) Wojny, bitwy, żołnierze - serial dokumentalny 23.55 (WP) Jazz na bis - program rozrywkowy 00.55 Zakończenie programu TV 5 Wrocław 07.00 (WP) Rudobrody - serial animowany 07.35 (WP) Niebezpieczna Zatoka - serial przygodowy 08.00 Fakty poranne 08.35 (WP) Serce Klarity - telenowela 09.25 (WP) Browary polskie - felieton 09.40 (WP) Wielka historia małych miast - reportaż 10.05 (WP) Telezakupy 10.25 (WP) Spandau Ballet - Przez granice i barykady - koncert 11.35 (WP) Wojna 50 letnia. Izrael i Arabowie - serial dokumentalny 12.25 (WP) Blue Fin - film przygodowy, Australia 1978, reż. Carl Schultz, wyk. Hardy Kruger, Greg Rowe, Elspeth Ballantyne, Liddy Clark (87 min) 13.50 (WP) Telewizyjna encyklopedia multimedialna - serial popularnonaukowy 14.10 (WP) Warzywnik - serial dokumentalny 14.35 (WP) Coronation Street - telenowela 15.05 (WP) Drużyna marzeń - serial dla młodzieży 15.30 Niewiarygodne przygody Marka Piegusa - serial przygodowy, Polska 1966, reż. Mieczysław Waśkowski 16.00 Historia miłości - serial obyczajowy 16.25 Czarne chmury - serial przygodowy, Polska 1973, reż. Andrzej Konic, wyk. Leonard Pietraszak, Ryszrd Pietruski, Anna Seniuk, Elżbieta Starostecka 17.30 Tele sport 18.00 (WP) Panorama 18.10 Fakty - wydanie główne 18.30 Protestuję: Drewniany harem 19.05 (WP) Serce Klarity - telenowela 20.00 (WP) Kraina Indygo (6/16) - serial przygodowy, Francja 1995, reż. Jean Sagols, wyk. Francis Huster, Christiana Reali, Marie Jose Nat 21.00 (WP) Studio sport: Polish Open '99 w Tenisie 21.15 (WP) Hobby - magazyn z pasją 21.30 Fakty 22.00 (WP) Na kłopoty Bednarski (1/7):Kurier z Ankary - serial sensacyjny, Polska 1986, reż. Paweł Pitera, wyk. Stefan Friedman, Stanisław Michalski, Wiktor Sadecki, Grażyna Barszczewska (60 min) 23.00 (WP) Wojny, bitwy, żołnierze - serial dokumentalny 23.55 (WP) Jazz na bis - program rozrywkowy TV Bryza 07.40 Program dnia i kartka z kalendarza 07.45 Koncert życzeń 08.00 Popeye - serial animowany dla dzieci 08.30 Muzyczny regał - program muzyczny 09.00 Wakacyjne kino wspomnień: Gospoda Jamajka (Jamaica Inn) - film przygodowy, W. Bryt. 1939, reż. Alfred Hitchcock, wyk. Charles Laughton, Leslie Banks, Emlyn Williams, Maureen O'Hara (98 min) 10.40 Modelki w raju - serial 12.00 Nasz sklep - zakupy w TV 13.00 Lista przebojów podwórkowych 13.30 Idziemy na ryby - magazyn wędkarski 13.55 Szczęśliwa Ósemka - propozycje do listy przebojów 14.00 Peter Gunn - serial kryminalny 14.30 Wieczór gwiazd 15.00 Przygody Tomka Sawyera - serial animowany 15.30 Życie na krawędzi - magazyn sportów ekstremalnych 16.00 TeleJazda - program muzyczny 16.15 W kręgu mody - magazyn mody 16.45 Słoneczny kwadrans 17.15 Studio sport 17.30 Nasze lato 17.45 Błogosławione kłamstwo - serial 18.35 Aktualności 18.50 Studio sport 19.00 Zoom - magazyn sensacji 19.35 Rodzina Potwornickich - serial komediowy 20.00 Nieczysta gra (Wild Card) - film sensacyjny, USA 1992, reż. Mel Damski, wyk. Powers Boothle, Rene Auberjonois, Terry O'Quinn, Michael Shaner (80 min) 21.35 City Life - serial obyczajowy 22.25 Aktualności 22.40 Studio sport 22.45 Ręce do góry - talk show 23.15 Małżeństwo z internetu (Heart to Heart com.) - film obyczajowy, USA 1997, reż. Roberto Monticello, wyk. Ondine Appel, Elaina Davis, Tracy Weigert (90 min) 00.50 Aktualności 01.05 Studio sport 01.10 Program na wtorek 01.15 Teleinformator TV Vigor 08.00 Popeye - serial animowany dla dzieci 08.30 Muzyczny regał - program muzyczny 09.00 Wakacyjne kino wspomnień: Gospoda Jamajka (Jamaica Inn) - film przygodowy, W. Bryt. 1939, reż. Alfred Hitchcock, wyk. Charles Laughton, Leslie Banks, Emlyn Williams, Maureen O'Hara (98 min) 10.40 Modelki w raju - serial 12.00 Nasz sklep - zakupy w TV 13.00 Lista przebojów podwórkowych 13.30 Idziemy na ryby - magazyn wędkarski 13.55 Szczęśliwa Ósemka - propozycje do listy przebojów 14.00 Peter Gunn - serial kryminalny 14.30 Wieczór gwiazd 15.00 Przygody Tomka Sawyera - serial animowany 15.30 Życie na krawędzi - magazyn sportów ekstremalnych 16.00 TeleJazda - program muzyczny 16.15 W kręgu mody - magazyn mody 16.45 Magazyn sportowy 17.15 Publicystyka lokalna 17.30 Nasze lato 17.45 Błogosławione kłamstwo - serial 18.35 Gorzowski magazyn informacyjny 19.00 Zoom - magazyn sensacji 19.35 Rodzina Potwornickich - serial komediowy 20.00 Nieczysta gra (Wild Card) - film sensacyjny, USA 1992, reż. Mel Damski, wyk. Powers Boothle, Rene Auberjonois, Terry O'Quinn, Michael Shaner (80 min) 21.35 City Life - serial obyczajowy 22.25 Gorzowski magazyn informacyjny 22.40 Sport - Express 22.45 Ręce do góry - talk show Ewy Michalskiej 23.15 Małżeństwo z internetu (Heart to Heart com.) - film obyczajowy, USA 1997, reż. Roberto Monticello, wyk. Ondine Appel, Elaina Davis, Tracy Weigert (90 min) 00.50 Gorzowski magazyn informacyjny 01.05 Sport - Express 01.10 Publicystyka lokalna 01.25 Magazyn sportowy 01.55 Program na wtorek 02.00 Infokanał TV Porion 06.00 BTV nocą 10.00 Program dnia 10.05 TV Shop 10.20 Świat malucha - filmy animowane dla dzieci 11.20 Serial obyczajowy 13.00 Amerykańscy gladiatorzy - program sportowy 13.45 TV Shop 14.00 Cudowny świat przyrody - serial dokumentalny 15.00 Amour - film fabularny, Francja 16.30 Muzyka Country - program muzyczny 16.45 Na peryferiach życia - serial dokumentalny 17.00 Zabijamy to, co kochamy - serial dokumentalny 17.35 Na horyzoncie - serial dokumentalny 18.00 Szeroki świat: Hotel Orbis - Jelenia Góra - reportaż 19.00 Poza rok 2000 - serial dokumentalny 20.00 Niebo nad Berlinem (Der himmel über Berlin) - dramat obyczajowy, Niemcy 1986/87, reż. Wim Wenders, wyk. Bruno Ganz, Otto Sander, Peter Falk, Solveig Dommartin (125 min) 22.05 TV Shop 22.20 Narkodolar (Narco Dollar) - film sensacyjny, USA 1992, reż. Jose Mari Avellana, wyk. Leo Damian, Paolo Tocha, Liza Kahofer, Marcia Karr (90 min) 23.50 TV Shop 00.05 Program na wtorek 00.10 BTV nocą Dsf 03.00 Monster Trucks 04.00 Kulturystyka: Austriaccy giganci '98 (powt.) 05.00 World Soccer - magazyn piłkarski 05.30 MAX - magazyn baseballowy (powt.) 06.00 Magazyn reklamowy 06.15 Gillette World Sport Special 06.45 W WNBA - magazyn koszykarski (powt.) 07.15 Kulturystyka: Zawody Full Strength w Dreźnie (powt.) 08.15 Dominion - magazyn reklamowy 08.45 Poza kontrolą (15) - magazyn (powt.) 09.15 Sport kurios - wiadomości sportowe (powt.) 09.45 Beach Clash (9) (powt.) 10.45 Blade Warriors (8) (powt.) 11.45 Magazyn reklamowy 12.00 Blade Warriors (9) 13.00 Amerykańscy gladiatorzy (powt.) 14.00 Monster Trucks (powt.) 15.00 Poza kontrolą (14) - magazyn (powt.) 15.30 Sport kurios - wiadomości sportowe 16.00 (na żywo) ISPO TV - międzynarodowe targi artykułów i mody sportowej 18.00 DSF Newscenter - aktualności 18.30 InTeam: Oliver Bierhoff - wywiad (1) 19.00 DSF Newscenter - aktualności 19.30 InTeam: Oliver Bierhoff - wywiad (2) 19.45 DSF Newscenter - aktualności 19.50 (na żywo) Piłka nożna: Turniej błyskawiczny Opel Masters - mecz Bayern Monachium - AC Milan 21.00 (na żywo) Piłka nożna: Turniej błyskawiczny Opel Masters - mecz AC Milan - Paris St. Germain 22.00 (na żywo) Piłka nożna: Turniej błyskawiczny Opel Masters - mecz Bayern Monachium - Paris St. Germain 23.00 DSF Newscenter - aktualności 23.30 Golf: Smurfit European Open w Dublinie 01.30 Best Direct - magazyn reklamowy 02.00 World Soccer - magazyn piłkarski (powt.) 02.30 Poza kontrolą (14) - magazyn (powt.) Ard 05.30 Magazyn poranny 09.00 Wiadomości 09.03 Zakazana miłość - telenowela, Niemcy 1995 (powt.) 09.28 Śniadanie z ARD - magazyn rozmaitości 10.00 Wiadomości 10.10 Zaczarowana Anicka (Die verzauberte Anicka) - baśń filmowa, Czechy 1993, reż. Ales V. Horal, wyk. Jana Brejchowa, Linda Rybova, Kristina Jelinkova, Jan Censky (85 min) 11.30 Bajeczne lato - serial dla dzieci, Niemcy 1998 12.00 Wiadomości 12.15 Bufet ARD - magazyn kulinarny 13.00 Magazyn popołudniowy - magazyn informacyjny 14.00 Wiadomości 14.03 Skrzynka życzeń - talk show 15.00 Wiadomości 15.15 Przygoda w zoo: Dublin - film dokumentalny 16.00 Fliege - talk show 17.00 Wiadomości 17.15 Brisant - magazyn publicystyczny 17.43 Magazyn regionalny 17.55 Zakazana miłość - telenowela 18.25 Marienhof - telenowela 18.55 Tanja - serial obyczajowy 20.00 Wiadomości 20.15 Melodie ludowe - koncert kapel ludowych 21.00 Raport - magazyn informacyjny 21.45 Po przyjacielsku - serial obyczajowy 22.30 Tematy dnia - magazyn publicystyczny 23.00 Beckmann - talk show 23.45 Wat is? - talk show 00.30 Magazyn nocny 00.50 Le zebre - film erotyczny, Francja 1992, reż. Jean Poiret, wyk. Thierry Lhermitte, Caroline Cellier, Christian Pereira, Annie Gregorio (87 min) 02.15 Magazyn nocny (powt.) 02.35 Fliege (powt.) 03.35 Najpiękniejsze trasy kolejowe Niemiec 03.45 Poradnik ARD: prawo 04.15 Raport (powt.) 05.00 Brisant (powt.) Super Rtl 06.00 Gnom David - serial animowany (powt.) 06.25 Pocket Dragons - serial animowany (powt.) 06.50 Obóz Candy - serial animowany 07.15 Nad tęczowym stawem - serial animowany 07.35 Trzy małe duszki - serial animowany (powt.) 08.00 Extreme Dinosaurs - serial animowany (powt.) 08.25 Gnom David - serial animowany 08.50 Skippy - serial obyczajowy, Australia 1992 09.15 Infomercial - magazyn reklamowy 09.45 Hit Clips - magazyn muzyczny 11.30 Mój ojciec jest kosmitą - serial komediowy, USA 1987 (powt.) 11.55 Kangoo - serial animowany (powt.) 12.20 Mummies Alive - serial animowany (powt.) 12.40 Rotznasen - piosenki dla dzieci 12.45 Trzy małe duszki - serial animowany 13.15 Obóz Candy - serial animowany 13.40 Pocket Dragon - serial animowany 14.10 Mighty Ducks - serial animowany (powt.) 14.35 Tex Avery Show - serial animowany (powt.) 15.00 Bonkers - serial animowany (powt.) 15.25 Darkwing Duck - serial animowany (powt.) 15.50 Kangoo - serial animowany 16.15 Mój ojciec jest kosmitą - serial komediowy, USA 1987 16.40 Bionic Six - serial animowany 17.05 Extreme Dinosaurs - serial animowany 17.35 Mummies Alive - serial animowany 18.00 Gargoyles - serial animowany 18.30 Bonkers - serial animowany 18.55 Raw Toonage - serial animowany 19.25 Darkwing Duck - serial animowany 19.45 Tex Avery Show - serial animowany 20.15 Dzikie życie: Pożar na sawannie - serial dokumentalny 21.10 Dzikie życie: Zebry - serial dokumentalny 22.10 Alles Nichts Oder?! - program rozrywkowy 23.10 Śladami zwierząt: W królestwie misiów Panda (powt.) 23.55 Gargoyles - serial animowany (powt.) 00.20 Dzikie życie: Pożar na sawannie (powt.) 01.10 Infomercial - magazyn reklamowy 01.40 Program nocny Vox 06.20 St-Tropez - serial obyczajowy, Francja 1996/98 (powt.) 07.25 Magazyn reklamowy 09.00 Siódme niebo - serial obyczajowy, USA 1997/99 (powt.) 09.55 Na ratunek - serial sensacyjny, Australia 1993/95 (powt.) 10.55 Naprzeciw przyszłości - serial fantastyczny, USA 1996/99 (powt.) 11.50 Kucharski pojedynek - teleturniej 12.55 St-Tropez - serial obyczajowy, Francja 1996/98 13.55 Między nami - telenowela, Niemcy 1994/99 14.25 Dobre czasy, złe czasy - telenowela, Niemcy 1999 14.55 Siostry - serial obyczajowy, USA 1991/96 15.50 Siódme niebo - nowy serial obyczajowy, USA 1997/99 16.45 Na ratunek - serial sensacyjny, Australia 1993/95 17.45 Wiadomości 18.10 Kucharski pojedynek - teleturniej 19.15 Naprzeciw przyszłości - serial fantastyczny, USA 1996/99 20.15 Ibiza - wyjazd w ostatniej chwili - reportaż 21.15 Gorączka Formuły 1 - reportaż 22.05 Niemcy w drodze na urlop (ost.) - program dokumentalny 23.05 Süddeutsche TV - program dokumentalny 23.55 Wiadomości 00.05 Na samym dnie (Deep End) - dramat obyczajowy, Niemcy/USA 1970, reż. Jerzy Skolimowski, wyk. Jane Asher, John Moulder-Brown, Karl Michael Vogler, Christopher Sandford (85 min) 01.55 Srebrna kula (Silver Bullet) - horror, USA 1985 (powt.) 03.50 Siostry - serial obyczajowy, USA 1991/96 (powt.) 04.40 St-Tropez - serial obyczajowy, Francja 1996/98 (powt.) 05.30 Rave Around the World - taneczna noc dla wyspanych VIVA 06.00 Pobudka z Vivą 09.00 Co było grane? - magazyn weekendowych nowości (wydarzenia, koncerty, imprezy towarzyskie) 10.00 Planeta Viva - magazyn muzyczny 11.00 Chartsurfer - notowania list przebojów 12.00 Viva hity - nowości i standardy pop-rockowej sceny 13.00 Nowości Vivy - premiery i debiutanci 14.00 Co jest grane? - muzyczne doniesienia Vivy 15.00 Interaktiv - teledyski na telefon 17.00 Chartsurfer - notowania list przebojów (Puff Daddy) 18.00 kEwL - show 19.00 Planeta Viva - magazyn muzyczny 20.00 World of Bits - aktualności ze świata muzyki, mody, kina i sportu 21.00 In Luv - talk show 22.00 Niteclub - nocny magazyn Vivy 23.00 WordCup - magazyn rozmaitości kulturalnych 00.00 Nocny ekspres: gorące brzmienia północy 01.00 Viva Charts - parada światowych hitów 02.00 Niteclub - nocny magazyn Vivy 03.00 Nocne teledyski MTV 05.00 Bytesize - przegląd hitów Mtv 08.00 Przeboje non stop 12.00 Data Videos - wszystko o przebojach 13.00 Przeboje non stop 15.00 Total Request - teledyski na życzenie fanów 16.00 US Top 20 - amerykańska lista przebojów 17.00 Wybierz Mtv - magazyn muzyczny redagowany w oparciu o muzyczne propozycje telewidzów 18.00 New Music Show - najciekawsze wydarzenia muzyczne 19.00 Bytesize - przegląd hitów Mtv 20.00 Top Selection - telewidzowie wybierają hity dnia 21.00 The Essential R.E.M. - wywiad z 'pierwszej ręki' 21.30 Bytesize - przegląd hitów Mtv 00.00 Superock - rock i heavy metal 02.00 Noc z teledyskami Animal Planet 07.00 (P) Nowe przygody Czarnego Księcia 07.55 (P) Hollywood Safari: Marzenia 08.50 (P) Zwierzęcy sąd sędziego Wapnera: Pani kukułka 09.20 (P) Zwierzęcy sąd sędziego Wapnera: Małpa na plecach 09.45 (P) Dzika przyroda z Jeffem Corwinem: Luizjana 10.15 (P) Dzika przyroda z Jeffem Corwinem 10.40 (P) Na pomoc zwierzętom 12.00 (P) Dzikie zwierzęta na ekranie 13.00 (P) Zwierzęcy sąd sędziego Wapnera: Smród po kotach 13.30 (P) Zwierzęcy sąd sędziego Wapnera: Bez pieniędzy nie ma miodu 14.00 (P) Hollywood Safari: Gwiazda 15.00 (P) Dzikość serca: Wełniaki Marka van Roosmalena 15.30 (P) W obronie przyrody: Na ratunek szympansom 16.00 (P) Jack Hanna odwiedza zoo: Naczelne 16.30 (P) Hutan - malajski las deszczowy: Nosacze 17.00 (P) W zawieszeniu. Wielu gatunkom zwierząt, w tym orangutanom, grozi wymarcie. Co można zrobić, by pomóc tym sympatycznym małpom człekokształtnym? 18.00 (P) Na ratunek przyrodzie 19.00 (P) Z praktyki Harry'ego 20.00 (P) Weterynarz 21.00 (P) Zwierzęcy sąd sędziego Wapnera: Pieniądze za kociaka 21.30 (P) Zwierzęcy sąd sędziego Wapnera: Uciążliwy lokator 22.00 (P) Pogotowie dla zwierząt. Kot ma atak konwulsji - prawdopodobnie został otruty 22.30 (P) Pogotowie dla zwierząt. Owczarek wymaga natychmiastowej pomocy, bo grozi mu wykrwawienie 23.00 (P) Pogotowie dla zwierząt. Nowo narodzony wielbłąd ma zniekształconą nogę 23.30 (P) Pogotowie dla zwierząt. Dziś pomagają psu, który wpadł pod samochód, a we znaki daje im się właścicielka jamnika, któremu właściwie nic nie dolega 00.00 (P) Łowcy: Zęby i pazury 01.00 Zakończenie programu